Stranger Days
by PaperDoll - Ink
Summary: Shingyouji has been acting strange lately ever since his parents divorced. He's been distant, vacant, and tired all the time. Until Arata notices something more odd, the sleep walking, the hallucinations and the voices that plague Shingyouji's mind. He's breaking and this might be too much for Arata too fix.
1. Chapter 1

**Stranger Days ~**

* * *

It's been over a month since Shingyouji learned his parents filed for divorce, he's been in a state of depression and even though I like the way he follows orders, he does it aimlessly without emotion. He hasn't smiled and even when he does, it's a fake meaningless smile that irritates me.

I worry, a lot and I tell him this when we're alone. Except he nods and silently continues his homework in the library or the executive offices, where ever we're sitting. His kisses also have becomes passive, quick and dismissive.

"Are you alright?" I asked him one afternoon when he came into the library, he always comes to see me before we embark to the cafeteria to grab something and eat outside in the shade. He doesn't smile nor his eyes hold that twinkle of happiness that he always has.

"Yes Arata, I'm alright," He says without an ounce of enthusiasm. I don't say anything else and we head off down the hallway, Shingyouji silently behind me like a shadow. People greet me and Shingyouji, I say hi back but he doesn't say anything. We reach the cafeteria and grab a sandwich and a juice box, then I lead him outside to a vacant shade spot underneath a large tree.

He sits beside me and begans to peel the plastic from the sandwich. I do the same, except I watch his movements every few seconds, noticing the sluggish exterior of his clothing, his tie crumpled a bit and loose around his neck, his shirt that is usually tucked into his pants are out and his hair is messy.

"Are you sure you're alright?" I asked again, watching him as I peeled the plastic from my sandwich.

He doesn't look up as he stares at his sandwich, "Yes Arata, I'm sure." He then takes a bite and that's all there is with out conversation. He eats in silence and drinks his juice box in silence until finally when he finishes, he stands up without saying anything else.

"I'm tired. I'm going to head back to my dorm room, I'll see you later," He heads off by himself, his hands at his sides while he grips his garbage.

I watch him as he disappears and shamelessly feeling neglected. He didn't even look nor say anything to me. I mean, we've been together for a few months and he doesn't even bother saying anything, I mean I am his boyfriend, can't he come and talk to me about his troubles.

I eat in silence until I see Hayama and Saki together, both coming out from the school building with smiles plastered on their fresh faces. Saki is holding Hayama's hand and pulling his young lover against him while Hayama leans forwards and presses a warm tender kiss against Saki's lips.

There's this prickle sensation going on inside of my chest. I don't exactly know what it is, disgust or jealousy. Of course it couldn't be jealousy since I will never be jealous of their over the top relationship. Don't they ever get bored of kissing out in public?

Hayama sees me and waves, I wave back while Saki smiles wide and they both come towering over towards me. "Hey Misu," Hayama greets, they both sit down in the grass in front of me.

"Hello Hayama.. Saki," I pass an open glare towards Saki who dismisses my attempt at annoyance.

Hayama glances around, a frown marring his face, "Where's Shingyouji?"

"He left. Tired or something," I mutter, trying to get my mind off Shingyouji for a bit.

"He has been tired lately, hasn't he," Hayama continues to frown, even while Saki lightly brushes away a stray strand from his face.

"His parents filed for divorce, they finalized it a few weeks ago and Shingyouji has been a bit preoccupied," I tell them, even though it's not any of their business.

"Really? I didn't even know that," Hayama sighs, smiles at Saki who moved a bit closer towards him. I feel abit awkward by the public displays of affection before me.

I never done such a thing when it came to Shingyouji, no one needed to see what I did to him and everyone knew he was mine anyway.

Suddenly I see something quite odd coming towards us, his face twisted in fear and panic. "Misu! Misu!" Akaike Shouzou yelled, panting, "It's Shingyouji," I get up quickly and began walking off while the other three follow after me.

"What happened?" Hayama asked frantically.

Akaike still panting says, "He.. Uh.. Fainted in the hallway on his way to .. his dorm room.."

That damn idiot. I keep telling him to sleep during the nights, even though he nods and obeys, it seems he doesn't. I clench of hands into tight fists, feeling the pressure inside of my chest while my heart throbs with anger and worry.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**[Authors Notes]**

**This fainting thing seems to be cliche in the whole Takumi-Kun series, so I'm sorry that I brought it back into my story. :\  
**

**Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please.**


	2. Escape

**Stranger Days ~ Chapter 2. - Escape.  
**

* * *

The door to the infirmary was open and when I walked in and spotted him lying on the bed with the white covers to his chin. I closed the door in Saki, Hayama and Akaiki's faces and made sure I locked the door so they wouldn't come in. I could hear the protests on the other side, but I ignored it as I strolled towards Shingyouji's unconscious body.

I sat on the side and watched him silently sleep. I sorta hoped he'd wake up and answer to why he hasn't been sleeping during the nights. Although he has it hard since his parents filed for divorce, the separation must be difficult for him.

".. Arata.." Shingyouji sighed through parted lips.

I smiled at knowing he was dreaming about me, so I leaned forwards and pressed my lips against his, just to taste the sweetness of my pet. No rare movements as Shingyouji breathed into my mouth as I slipped my tongue inside his hot cavern that seemed too hot, did he have fever?

I pressed my hand against his forehead and rolled my eyes, kissing the side of his cheek to feel the heat of the fever. Sweat building on his brow while he tried to move to his side, except I grabbed a hold of him and held him in place. For a few moments I stared at him, wondering when he got a fever and why I didn't realize he was sick.

All this worry and cynical thinking must have been a toll on his body. Fainting in the hallway before making it to his bed was a sure sign of a mental breakdown. I also dislike the thought that he doesn't even talk to me about his problems, what does he think our relationship is about anyway?

"Arata.. What are you doing here?" I looked down to find Shingyouji's eyes open and staring at me with a weary fixation.

"You fainted in the hallway, what do you think I'm doing here?" I asked, brushing away a few stray strands from his face and smiling just the slightest while he stares at me as if I'm some sort of crazy dream.

"Oh. I thought I made it to my room.." He tries to sit up but I push against his chest, glaring at the same time to keep him down against his pillow.

"Are you serious, you thought you made it to your bedroom? How stupid can you be!" I wanted to scold him for being so simple minded, or having a one track mind.

"I'm sorry Arata.. I really did thought I made it to my bedroom.. maybe I should go there now.." He tried to get up again but I pushed him down, more forcefully this time.

"No. You're in the infirmary and it'll be a lot better if you stay here until you have a few hours sleep. Alright. I'm going to head off to the executives office and finish some homework, I'm going to return in two hours, and you better be in here when I return." I feel as if I'm threatening him but I might as well be, he nods in agreement and I press a light kiss against his hot forehead and stand up.

As I make it to the door, I hear the soft words that make me smile as I leave the room.

"I love you Arata.."

I close the door and see Saki, Hayama and Akaiki in the hallway, all three looking worried than they were before we learned Shingyouji had fainted.

"How is he!" Hayama quickly asked as he got to his feet, Saki grabbed his arm as I walked by them.

"He's fine," I said, a bit grudgingly, "He's trying to sleep, so leave him alone." With that said I head off down the hallway to the executives office. A place where I usually work on my school homework or the other things for the school that needs to be finished since I'm the the school body president.

When I enter the room I find a few students and they greet me with respect. I sit down at the table and look over a few notes and papers that need to be finished, and with a sigh I get to work. Time usually flies by when I do my work, but ever since Shingyouji fainted in the hallway and the realization that he has a fever, my mind has been preoccupied with him in my thoughts.

I've accidentally written his name ten times, scowling as I erased it and continued with the paragraph, then having to write his name and scowl again. I can't get him out of my thoughts, there's this light urge of getting up from the hard chair and quickly without resistance, walking down the hallway to find Shingyouji and to talk to him, to hear his simple minded opinions.

To have him near me. I sigh at the thought of that and try to continue with my school work. I never had a hard time doing this before, concentrating on what needed to be finished, but with Shingyouji having a fever, fainting in the hallway and his parents divorce.

Everything was becoming too much for me to ignore, at least for now. Hopefully it didn't need to get worse than it already is. So when I finished, I piled everything on the counter in the room and left, locking the door and headed back towards the infirmary.

However when I walked in the room, his bed was empty and Shingyouji wasn't present in the room, he was gone and the window that's usually locked is opened wide, letting in the cool wind.

What a strange way to leave.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**[Authors Notes]**

The infirmary room is on the main floor.

I don't know much of the characters in the Takumi-Kun Series. I only watched a few clips of it on Youtube, and I only read a few pages on Mangahere.

So if anyone wants to give me full names of some of the characters that interact with Arata Misu and Shingyouji, then please do. :)

Also, I don't know much about Sagara-senpai. Besides his obvious crush on Arata and his previous crush on Gii.

**Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please.**


	3. Tremble

**Stranger Days ~ Chapter 3. - Tremble  
**

* * *

Arata gripped the edges of the window and looked out, trying to locate his pet who suddenly escaped. However there was nothing but other students and trees, the wind blew against his face as he glared and turned away, stomping towards the door and slamming it shut as he hurried outside.

_Shingyouji. Shingyouji. Shingyouji._ Where did you go?

The moment he pushed open the doors and walked outside, he was met with Izumi Takabayashi, holding Shingyouji by the arm.

"Mind keeping him on a leash," Izumi snapped, "Found him sleep walking towards the road, mumbling your name.."

Arata held Shingyouji in arms length, looking at Shingyouji's passive and tired expression. "Thanks," Arata said through gritted teeth as he turned away and gripped Shingyouji's tie and pulled him inside, except this time they were going to Shingyouji's dorm room instead of the infirmary.

"I told you specifically to wait for me," Arata said, not bothering to look back while Shingyouji groaned at the tightened tie around his neck.

"I'm sorry Arata.. I didn't know.. I was sleep walking.." Shingyouji whined, trying to loosen his tie so Arata didn't choke him, his eyes felt dry and itchy and he composed his hands from rubbing them.

Arata scoffed. "Are you serious?" He turned around, pushing Shingyouji against the wall and came in close that they were both sharing air between each others lips. "Sleep walking. That's the best excuse you can come with? Where did you think you were going anyway?" Arata felt the cold biting words escaping through his lips, he wasn't feeling calm enough for Shingyouji if he wasn't going to even listen to a simple command.

Shingyouji pulled on his tie again, light pants escaped through his mouth, "I didn't know what I was doing. I was sleep walking, Arata! You can't blame me for something I had no control in doing." Shingyouji almost wanted to yell at his cynical master, his boyfriend who wasn't making this anymore better at accusing him of trying to walk off campus for no goddamn reason.

Arata didn't enjoy Shingyouji's raised voice, he pulled away and sighed, letting the tie slip from his finger tips as Shingyouji loosened it around his crumpled collar. "You never had troubles sleeping before, why now all of a sudden?"

Shingyouji bit his lip and glared at Arata who had his head turned. "My parents are divorced! It's hard on me, just because your parents are together and you don't understand, doesn't mean you can yell and accuse things!" Shingyouji pushed past Arata who stared incredulous at him as he stomped down the hallway, turning around a corner and disappearing from Arata's view.

Arata sighed and pushed his bangs back with his hand. "Having troubles in paradise?" Arata turned around and found Saki leaning against the wall, a smile plastered on his face.

"It's none of your business," Arata growled, annoyed by his presence.

"Yeah, it seems you have it all together, I heard from Izumi that Shingyouji slept walked towards the road. I wonder why," Saki winked and headed down the hallway.

"I don't need any of your damn riddles," Arata said dangerously enraged, glaring at Saki's back.

**.**

**.**

Shingyouji walked into his bedroom, a stray tear running down his face and his heart racing heavily in his chest. Mostly from talking back to Arata, but there was also the suspicious and terrifying feeling of finding himself in the middle of the road, outside of campus.

Izumi Takabayashi running after him and standing in front of him, talking but no sound was escaping his lips. Shingyouji felt like crying at the time, his body felt numb as he was dragged back into the campus grounds, Izumi scolding him and at the same time asking him if he was alright.

"I'm fine... I'm fine.." Shingyouji said to himself over and over as he closed the door and walked to his bed where he laid down, gripped his pillow and hugged it, wiping his tears into the fabric while more escaped.

Pain. This type of pain would never lessen, and it hurt too much. The thought of facing Arata after exploding in his face is going to more difficult than he thought. Just having the other patronizing him over his mistakes made Shingyouji tremble in fear.

He didn't mean to snap at Arata, but lately he's been a bit annoyed and tired, everything is just building up and he can't hold it back every few moments of the day. Sometimes he just doesn't even want to talk with Arata, and thinking like that bothered him.

When did he ever get tired of Arata? When did he stop wanting to be with him every single moment of the day? The feeling was always there, and now he just doesn't want to get up from the bed.

Shingyouji tightly held onto the pillow and muffled his cries. Hoping his room mate wouldn't walk in and see him in such a terrible mess.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**[Authors Notes]**

Thanks for the info on the characters. :) I don't really know much about them though so I might get their personalities wrong, even though this fan-fiction, I can tweak it here and there. :\

**Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please.**


End file.
